


Finally.

by klainjel



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, it's barely smut but it's still sex so, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainjel/pseuds/klainjel
Summary: Aiden didn't expect it to happen like this, or happen at all.But it still did.





	Finally.

No one had ever toyed with him like this.

Aiden had had many sexual escapades, was _proud_ of all the men he could call lovers, but it had never been like this.

It had never been a breath against his lips, barely there and teasing. When Aiden leaned in, the lips twisted into a grin, a deep honeyed chuckle falling from between those parted wings. “No,” was all he had said, and it was enough to get Aiden’s entire body pulsing.

“Come on,” Aiden had all but whined, then leaned in again, but a firm hand against his chest held him in place. He felt the expanse of it, the way his palm was firm and centered, how his finger brushed against his nipple underneath his shirt. Aiden couldn’t help but shiver. “Let me—”

“I’m not one of your toys.” Aiden’s eyes fluttered shut. No, of course not. Aiden wasn’t a good person. He wasn’t going to lie. He played with boys until he got tired, then tossed them aside when the newest model walked on by. It was what his father taught him. It was what he didn’t want to be, but it was so much easier this way, to pretend nothing hurt you, to pretend that nothing meant anything.

No. Not right now. Not around him.

Because that was the thing with Harvard: whatever walls Aiden built, he always found a way to slip on through. What Aiden was only starting to realize was that he had given him the key.

Keeping his eyes shut, he allowed himself to feel. Harvard’s breath was warm, smelling vaguely of whatever they had had for dinner, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It reminded him of days at the cottage, just him and Harvard and no one else, and of the way they would be shirtless from dawn to dusk, running in and out of the water that was always too cold but never stopped them. He remembered the year things changed, when Aiden started kissing boys and Harvard’s skinny chest turned into something more, something he could never quite tear his eyes away from. He never tried to hide it, but he didn’t let himself leer the way he did at other boys. Whenever Harvard looked his way, Aiden would slowly turn the other. It was easier that way.

But things kept changing, no matter how hard Aiden tried not to let them. Eventually, kissing boys wasn’t enough. Eventually, kissing boys was the only way to ignore that burning feeling in his chest, the one that spread down to his toes and up to his brain with the intensity of only the largest of forest fires.

Aiden opened his eyes. Harvard smiled. “Welcome back.”

He scoffed. “I didn’t go anywhere.”

Harvard tilted his head and his eyes shined in the way that would always remind Aiden of sun sparkling off the lake. “You don’t have to tell me where you go when you do your thing.”

He had to look away. It was too much, and the words were right on his tongue, but looking back at Harvard was only going to make them freeze. “To you. I go back to you.”

If Aiden was one thing, it was bold.

He launched both hands forward, catching Harvard off guard and reversing the game. Harvard fell back ( _willingly_ , Aiden thought with a thrill) and Aiden caught his hips between his knees. Looming over him, he placed his hands on either side of Harvard’s head and crowded in close. “Why,” he tried to growl but it felt more like a purr, “haven’t you kissed me yet?”

If Harvard’s eyes were pure sunkissed water, then his smile was bitter flames. “Do you want me to?”

Did he—did he want him to? Only every time he climbed onto Aiden’s bed, scooting too close under the blankets than he needed to be to read the newest fencing magazine. Only every time he laughed, spontaneous and sudden because Aiden wasn’t even trying to be funny, yet here he was, head thrown back, the stretch of his neck presented to the sky. Only every time he grabbed his hand, pulling him away from whatever mistake he was about to make before he could make it, or when he brushed his fingertips down his arm to get his attention, or when he massaged his shoulder for no real reason other than that he had wanted to.

Only every moment since he first knew what to kiss someone meant.

“Yes,” Aiden exhaled, but before he could finish, the breath was sucked straight from his mouth, and Harvard’s lips were sealed right against his.

Chapped, he needed lipbalm. Wet, he was too eager. Fast, it was over all too soon.

Aiden’s heart was pounding, and he pulled back, sitting on his knees above Harvard’s hips. His head was spinning. He needed some air.

He went to pull away, but Harvard was quicker. He grabbed his wrist and tugged until Aiden met his eyes. “Why do you do this?”

“Do what?” he spat, harsher than he wanted to, but still not harsh enough because Harvard’s grip only got stronger.

“Run away.”

In middle school, he had never been the fastest at anything. Slow to finish tests, slow to leave the classroom, slow to finish those stupid laps around the yard they had to run at gym class. Harvard, though, was fast. He was too smart for his own good, finishing tests so soon the teacher would tell him to sit his ass back down again and check everything over. He was just as athletic as Aiden, but he cared more, so he always pushed himself too hard. Aiden, young as he was, still knew there was something incredibly captivating about the way Harvard would wipe the sweat from his brow.

But no matter how fast he was, he would always slow down for Aiden. He never let Aiden be last, or alone, at anything. Even when he didn’t deserve it. Especially then.

So in return, Aiden never pushed him.

He never pushed at Harvard’s buttons, although he knew exactly how to make him explode. He never called him out for the way his eyes always trailed after him, or how deep his frown lines were when Aiden mentioned any other boy. He never asked him if he was gay, or bi, or what that _meant_ for them. He never teased about girls, about dating, about fucking. He just let them exist, comfortably side-by-side, letting Harvard sink into his skin deeper and deeper and never asking for anything in return.

What a fucking mistake.

“Fuck you,” Aiden whispered before throwing all of his body weight down, trapping Harvard underneath him, and crashing their lips together.

He tasted burnt, but sweet. Aiden nibbled and nipped and wanted to draw blood. Harvard growled, low and so deep Aiden could feel it in his chest. But his lips parted, and Aiden let their tongues slide. He pressed closer and closer. His legs grew tired and he extended them until they tangled with Harvard’s, hips slotted together so tightly that nothing could ever tear the apart. Harvard’s fingers were in his hair and Aiden bucked his hips forward, causing them both to groan. Everything felt tight, tight, like he had been a spring being pulled back year after year and the tension had finally grown too much.

He tore his mouth away, but Harvard kept him close, kissing the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his temple as Aiden panted and rocked down.

“Don’t—don’t stop,” he gasped.

Harvard’s tongue sunk into his ear and Aiden’s entire body shivered. “Wasn’t going to,” he mumbled, before meeting his lips again.

He was burning, ever inch of him in sudden and inexplicable flames. Underneath him, he could feel Harvard as fevered as he was. He rocked down harder, feeling Harvard’s erection against his, and suddenly needing more, flesh against flesh, holding them in one hand, wet and smooth. Fingers, dipping between his thighs and lower, lower, until they pushed through those stupid barriers Aiden had once thought had been a good idea, and Harvard would gasp along with Aiden as he pushed inside, and they would be complete. Together. What they had always been meant to be.

Everything, everything Aiden had worked so hard for was suddenly collapsing around him, and he couldn’t find the will in him to make it stop.

More, more….

“Well,” Harvard said as his mouth split away. Still close. He could see his spit on Harvard’s glistening lips. “Are you going to?”

Aiden hated how hot Harvard sounded. “Am I… going to _what_?” His face must be the brightest red. He wanted to bury himself inside of Harvard and never leave.

Harvard, somehow, maintained composure despite how blown his pupils were, how dark his cheeks had gone. He raised a singular eyebrow and pressed tight on the small of Aiden’s back as he bucked up against him.

He knew Harvard was looking for something, but he couldn’t think. All he could do was pant and rock down, chasing whatever feelings Harvard was able to inexplicably turn up inside of him. He pressed his face against Harvard’s neck and began to kiss and suck, marking him so there wouldn’t be anyone who didn’t know.

Their hips moved faster. It wasn’t enough.

“Aiden.”

He felt doused with cold water. He whined loudly and his legs spread further apart.

“Aiden.”

He bit down, hard, until Harvard groaned. He was so close, so close….

His hand was gone from his hair, and he was going to start complaining, but them both hands were on his cheeks, pulling him up until there was no where left to hide and he was forced to gaze back into Harvard’s eyes.

“You said you would.”

“Would what?” Aiden growled, but there was no bite. Even to his own ears, the affection in his voice made him sick.

Then, staring right back at him with a softness in his eyes Aiden had never seen from anyone before, Harvard said the words Aiden knew he would never hear. “Fuck me.”

It was enough.

He wanted to pull away, bury his face against Harvard’s familiar chest, but he couldn’t, so instead he squeezed his eyes shut as a moan broke through his lips and he let go of everything he had hid for so long.

His hips rocked through his orgasm, and kept rocking, albeit weakly, after it had washed everything out of him. Harvard’s hands dropped from his face and moved to around his neck, pulling Aiden in close as he let out a breathy moan against his ear. Aiden knew what was happening, felt a small thrill that he had been the one to do this to Harvard, but he was too tired to do much but place weak kisses against his cheek.

Once the world stopped spinning, Aiden opened his eyes. Harvard was staring straight up at the ceiling, and Aiden traced the mountain of his nose.

“Well,” Harvard said.

“Well,” Aiden replied, and then his lips split into a smile, and they were both giggling the silly kind of giggles that they could only ever do around each other.

Harvard’s arm slithered around Aiden’s back, and Aiden shuffled so he could rest his head on Harvard’s shoulder. He wondered if he was supposed to have a date tonight, then realized he really didn’t care. He would have to cancel all those, he thought with a yawn, or maybe he’d get his scary boyfriend to do it for him.

Boyfriend. Hm. That felt… nice.

“This is gross,” Harvard said. Aiden hooked his leg over his waist.

“Yeah.”

“That was my cue for us to get up and shower.

“I know.”

Harvard smiled lots, but only Aiden got to see the ones that crinkled his eyes.

“Hey Harvard?”

“Hm?”

“Are you my boyfriend?”

Harvard’s eyes slinked his way, then returned to the ceiling. On his back, he felt his finger draw words he couldn’t read. “Haven’t I always been?”

Aiden parted his lips to retort but was interrupted by the door banging against the wall.

“Hey captain, do we have—oh!”

The clanging of feet. Aiden hardly cared, because now Harvard’s face was turned towards his and pressing against his cheek.

“Idiot! Leave them—”

Hushed whispers, a door swinging shut, but not before an exhaled “ _Finally_.”

Aiden couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhh i'm so embarrassed i'm going to go hide now


End file.
